


Arthur Tries

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur seeing his husband going through all that pregnancy endures decides to step up and help by putting up the crib without any help... well... tries to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Tries

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy I thought of

Arthur Pendragon was kneeling on the living room floor of the bungalow he shared with his husband Merlin of five years. "This doesn't look right." he said as he held up a wooden item.

Merlin sighed and stroked his pregnant stomach. In six weeks they would be having their first child, a son. "The instructions are here Arthur."

"I don't need them. You have magic Merlin can't you put this crib together with your magic?"

"No. Don't do with magic what you can do without."

"But it doesn't go together properly Merlin."

"It would if you just picked the instructions up and read them." Merlin sighed as he picked up the four page leaflet and looked through it. "Right then it says here attach item A to item B using screw 3 with tool A." Merlin lowered the leaflet to see Arthur staring at him as though he had grown two heads.

"How the fuck am I supposed to understand that?"

"That's what it says!"

"Ugh. Who designed this fucking thing!"

Merlin smiled at Arthur quickly losing his patience. "I'll make a cup of tea shall I?" he said as he stood up and hobbled into the kitchen.

Merlin walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on smiling when he heard Arthur yell.

"This is all going to go flying out of the fucking window!"

"What about your child?" Merlin called back.

"Our bed is big enough."

Merlin after making a drink walked back into the living room to see Arthur still on the floor, the instructions crumpled up and a little bit ripped. "Arthur the baby can not share our bed, what happened to the instructions?"

"I lost all fucking patience! That's what happened to them."

Merlin smiled and held on to the settee as he slowly got on his knees, he picked up a side of the cot and looked at the others. "We can get it done."

Arthur stood up and helped Merlin stand up. "No Merlin love, you have had to go through all of this carrying the baby the sleepless nights the frequent trips to the toilet with baby pressing on your bladder, you not even able to use your magic to help as it has gone a bit wonky. I will get this done. Now you go for a walk, go and see your parents and just leave me alone with this. I promise I will have it done by the time you return."

Merlin smiled and put Arthur's hoodie over his head which covered most of his bump. "Are you sure?"

"Yes love. By the time you come back it will be all done."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek. "Just don't throw it out of the window and try not to break or smash anything."

Arthur laughed. "Okay Merlin, now go and have some fun and see you later." he said, kissing his husband before he left.

Arthur ran to the window and watched Merlin walk up the path and close the gate before crossing the road and heading to his parents. He took out his phone and dialled a number. "Lancelot mate. I need your help."

* * *

"So how is Arthur getting on? Are you sure you should have left him alone with it?" Balinor asked as he passed a hot drink to Merlin and Hunith.

Merlin laughed. "I think so, I have faith in my husband that I will return home with nothing broken and the crib up."

Hunith smiled. "That's it love, show that you believe your husband can do it even when you know he is kidding no one but himself."

Balinor looked at his wife. "What was I kidding myself with then?"

"Last week with the car, you said there was something wrong with the engine, I know how to do it, you said, I have it all under control you said. I go and get some petrol when you went for a shower after getting oil all over yourself you come out try the car and you laugh and say you knew you could do it."

Merlin laughed as he watched his parents bicker. "You know this is just like me and Arthur." he said before checking his watch. "Speaking of Arthur I better get back and see how he is doing. I don't know why he won't let me help."

* * *

Arthur stood up and grinned at the now put up crib. "Thanks Lancelot mate, I had to ask you as you have already put three of these together with yours and Gwen's little ones."

Lancelot laughed. "So I put it all together and if Merlin asks, you did it all by yourself?"

"Yep." Arthur nodded and jumped when he heard a key in the door. "Merlin!" he whispered before shoving Lancelot to the walk in cupboard by the front door where they kept their coats and shoes and such. "Hide and keep quiet." he added in a rushed whisper and closed the door before opening the front one. "Merlin! You have only been gone a couple of hours."

"I know but I wanted to come back and help."

"Well no need to, it is all up."

"Really?"

"Yeah all done." Arthur said as he led his husband into the living room.

Merlin beamed when he saw the now put together crib and ran his hand over it. "Wow, this is amazing, it is actually together and nothing is broken."

"Of course nothing is broken." Arthur gripped the crib tight. "And look, put together properly too."

"I can see it is. Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome, but there is no need to thank me."

Merlin looked at his husband. "Of course there is, you did a great job and put it together. I love you."

Arthur smiled and held his husband close and kissed him. "I love you too Merlin. So much."

* * *

That night Lancelot had just put his youngest daughter to bed while Gwen bathed their eldest daughter when he got a text message on his phone. _"Thanks for putting the crib together Lancelot, sorry about you being shut in the cupboard for half hour, and please don't tell Arthur I knew it was you who put it up. Merlin :)"_

Lancelot laughed, he would have to ask Merlin next time he saw him how he knew.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
